


Silvereon Pokedex entry.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I love Evee, I made this up and liked it, My version of an evee evolution. Me and my bro came up with it and I really like it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a Pokemon I made up.
Relationships: None





	Silvereon Pokedex entry.

Silvereon 

Type: steel-fairy.  
Ability: light metal  
Hidden ability: pixilate  
Weight: 83.6lbs or 37.9kg  
Height: 3’5 or 1.1 M  
Gender ratio: 87.5 male to 12.5 female  
Pokedex color: pink  
Base friendship: 70  
Evolution line: Eevee- Sylveon- Silvereon 

Biology  
Silvereon is a quadrupedal mammalian pokemon with bright pink and dulled metallic looking fur, with sharp iron encased paws, and strong steel-like ribbon coverings instead of its normal soft ribbons found on Sylveon. It has two tufts of soft fur on its head. Its overall look is that of Sylveon but has been infused with metallic properties. The tips of the ribbons are powerful drill-like tools to dig through rock quickly. Its face has a special plating over the eyes to prevent scarring from rock chips. Its eyes are built with invisible membranes to act as safety goggles. The plating resembles a masquerade mask. It is a very fluffy pokemon, but can flex its fur into a protective coating to help keep it safe at will. It is incredibly loyal to the point of injury for a trainer it cares for. Its light body moves easily through the tunnels it makes.  
History  
Long ago a miner and his Sylveon would go into the caves together, his Sylveon would keep its ribbons wrapped around his arms to help calm him in the small spaces. One day there was a collapse in the mine and the pair were separated by the rocks. Trapped and quickly running out of air, the miner panicked and screamed out for help. Desperate to save their trainer from certain death, the Sylveon drew on its genetic fluidity left over from its Eevee life. Drawing on its fairy energy, it pulled elements from the metal and the minerals around it, absorbing and infusing its own body with them. The Sylveon used its newly strengthened ribbons it tore through the rock separating them from their trainer. Their trainer, in awe of his Pokémon’s transformation renamed it Silvereon. The duo had been so strongly connected his loving Pokemon had changed its own biology to save him. The two went on to spread their story across the region, and though his name was lost to history, the Silvereon line and their lineage lived on.  
Evolution methods  
Though the original was formed under extreme stress, over time the line became much easier to achieve. The first evolution method is having Eevee hold a metal coat, then evolving it normally into Sylveon. The second method is evolving the Eevee in a deep cave area.


End file.
